User talk:Vig220
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Dubious Adventures Of Hot Dude Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Who? Yo! It's me from Autopedia. Who is Vincent Briggs? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 03:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :No offence, but I think your Rape Dood article kind of violates wikia policy. You contain words such as penis. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 03:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : :I understand but it has to be that way to achieve an understandable neutrality. If we inserted language such as cock or dick than we may be insulting some people, whereas if we use the biologically correct terms, such as penis, then the article will achieve a more transparent air to it that may appease some people. Drew 22:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Autopedia Hello, I was hoping you could contribute to our new Autopedia (I've got two administrators) You're articles are well-written and good. I was hoping you could (or at least) contribute to my wiki. I may give you some powers :-) (To log-in, simply log-in like you always do on Wikia) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC)